Dragonball Z vs. Street Fighter
by Infiniti Z
Summary: The Z-fighters and the Street Fighters engage in a tournament. (Please review as this is my first fanfic and I would like to know how I am doing.)
1. PLEASE READ FIRST: Writer's Note

Dragonball Z vs. Street Fighter  
  
Writer's Note:  
  
Ok, I haven't been to Fanfiction in a long time, but I may very well get back into it, so bear with the lateness of this. I realize that the Street Fighter characters are very, very weak compared to DBZ fighters and would most likely be murdered by DBZ. But back when I wrote that, I didn't pay that much attention to power levels and stuff and just wrote it for fun. (Besides, how interesting would it be to read if there was just no kind of struggle between the groups?) So I brought down the DBZ fighters to a SF level of power. So you don't need to tell me the would be no-brainer as to who would win.believe me, I know. Just trying to make it an interesting story instead of a massacre.  
  
Thank you,  
Black Samurai 


	2. Call to Battle

***********************************************************************  
  
(Credits to the creators of Dragonball Z and Street Fighters for helping me make this story.)  
  
  
Dragonball Z vs. Street Fighter  
  
By: The Black Samurai  
  
  
Part 1: Introduction to the Tournament  
  
It is the year 2005, and word is spreading of a great fighting tournament to determine the greatest fighting team on Earth. The Z-fighters and the Street Fighters were both chosen to participate in the tournament.The person who organized the tournament is currently unknown, but he will present the award to the winner.The teams were given a month to prepare for the tournament. One month later, the teams were teleported aboard a gigantic asteroid which was in fact the tournament fighting arena. The asteroid was called "Bout Ship I". Once the teams were there the rules were explained. Each team were to choose 5 fighters to participate in the tournament. The fighters would battle each other with no time limit. There would be no rules really except for these: You can not kill anyone, quit the match, or refuse to fight if you were chosen. The team gets a point if a member from their team K.O.'s someone from the other team. The first team to get 3 out of 5 knockouts would be declared the greatest fighting team in the world. With those words, the tournament was underway.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	3. A David and Goliath Struggle

**************************************************************************  
  
Dragonball Z vs. Street Fighter  
  
By: The Black Samurai  
  
  
Part 2: Krillin vs. Zangief  
  
Krillin and Zangief were the first ones chosen to battle. Krillin looked very focused, but Zangief had a sly grin on his face. He thought Krillin would not be much of a problem, him being so big and Krillin being so.. well... small. The bell rang and the match began.  
  
Krillin charged at full speed toward Zangief, but Zangief wasn't moving an inch. He stood and waited for him. Krillin jumped and attempted to headbutt Zangief, but Zangief caught Krillin and performed his famous spinning piledriver on him. Krillin was dizzy and his head was throbbing in pain, but he was determined to beat him.Krillin threw an energy ball at Zangief and it hit with a big explosion. Krillin thought he had won for sure, but Zangief was still standing. Just before the blast hit, Zangief transformed into his metal form in which he walk through any attack.Suprised, Krillin powered up and performed a Kamehameha wave on Zangief. At first, the beam seemed to have no effect on Zangief, but he soon began to weaken. After a few more minutes, Zangief could not sustain his metal form any longer and reverted back to his normal self. The energy put into the beam had almost completely exhuasted Krillin.  
  
Zangief walked over to Krillin to finish him off with the Final Atomic Buster. Zangief picked Krillin up and he was about to perform the Buster, but Krillin suddenly performed a Solar Flare right in Zangief's eyes. Zangief dropped Krillin and staggered around in a blind rage trying to find him. Krillin then performed the tri-form technique and split into three. Two Krillins kick Zangief high in the air and the other flew above Zangief and shot an enegy ball straight into Zangief's stomach. Zangief was sent hurling to the ground and hit with a bang. He was K.O.'d.   
  
The score was Z-fighters: 1; Street Fighters: 0  
  
*************************************************************************.  



	4. Two Bad Mofos

*************************************************************************  
  
Dragonball Z vs. Street Fighter  
  
By: The Black Samurai  
  
  
Part 3: Vegita vs. Akuma  
  
The next match would be between Akuma and Vegita, two of the most aggressive fighters of either team. In the ring, Vegita and Akuma said nothing they were both intent solely on defeating each other to prove who is the strongest.  
  
The bell rang and Vegita ran towards Akuma in a burst of speed punching him in the stomach, kicking him in the air, and ax-handle smashing him towards the ground. Just before hitting the ground, Akuma teleported above Vegita and shot a fireball in his face sending Vegita plummeting to the ground. Akuma, still hovering over Vegita, then performed his Tenma Gou Zankuu and shot a barrage of fireballs straight at Vegita.  
When the smoke cleared, Vegita was hurt, but still standing. Obviously angered by Akuma's strength, Vegita fired his Galic Gun straight at Akuma. Akuma had no time to react and was hit hard by the shot. He fell to the ground, but quickly got up again. Vegita, feeling more confident, shot another Galic Gun at Akuma. But this time Akuma was ready. He teleported behind Vegita and performed his Tatsumaki Zankuu Kyaku (Hurricane Kick) on him. Vegita skidded across the arena floor.  
  
When he stopped, he got up and he was very enraged. He decided to transform into a Super Saiyan to try to beat Akuma once and for all. He charged up to his peak power level and Akuma, observing this did the same. Vegita then fired his devastating Final Flash attack. Immediately after, Akuma fired his Messatsu Gou Hadou into the Final Flash. The two powerhouses struggled to raise the power of their beams. Just when it looked like the beams would cancel each other out, Akuma let out a yell and his beam finally overpowered Vegita's. The beam hit Vegita with a huge explosion and shook the entire asteroid.  
  
After the dust finally settled, Vegita had changed back to a regular Saiyan and he was on his hands and knees breathing hard. Using the Final Flash had completely exhausted his power. Akuma grinned, walked over to Vegita, and picked him up. Suddenly, he hit Vegita with a lighting fast barrage of punches and ended with a quick chop to the back of Vegita's neck. Akuma had performed his stunning Shun-Goku-Satsu and Vegita was out cold. The match went to Akuma.  
  
The score was now: Z-fighters: 1; Street Fighters: 1.  
  
************************************************************************* 


	5. Bulma's Blunder

*************************************************************************  
  
Dragonball Z vs. Street Fighter  
  
By: The Black Samurai  
  
*Thanks to Morbid Faerie Angel & Ivory for the characters for my idea! :-) *  
  
Part 4: Bulma and Trunks vs. Chun-li and Ken  
  
This match would be different from the previous ones. The two partners of each team will fight at the same time in the ring. If either member of the partners fighting gets knocked out the other side wins.   
  
(If you're wondering how Bulma can possibly fight, she salvaged the armor and blasters of Frieza's henchmen and made herself a battle suit.)  
  
The match was soon underway. Bulma and Trunks ran together and double kicked Chun-li and Ken. Chun-li and Ken retaliated with a double punch. The two duos punched and kicked each other back and forth. Then Trunks winked at his mother and threw her high in the air. Both Street Fighters stunned at this strange move and didn't see Trunks' blast which knocked them on the ground. When they looked up from the ground, they saw Bulma screaming and falling towards them. Bulma stomped the Street Fighters hard which sank them into ground even further.Chun-li and Ken slowly got to their feet. An enraged Ken knocked Bulma out of the way and charged straight into Trunks. Ken unleashed a blazing barrage of punches and uppercuts. Trunks was noticing that it was feeling hotter as Ken was punching him. Ken's fist was literally on fire! Ken was performing the Shoryu-Reppa (Dragon Wave) which was quickly draining Trunks.  
  
Meanwhile, Chun-li and Bulma were having a helluva cat fight. Bulma kept blocking Chun-li's lighting kicks and then used a blaster to knock her away. Bulma ran toward Chun-li, but she ran in to a trap. Chun-li performed her Kikou-shou and created a sheild of energy which sent Bulma flying.  
  
Trunks was still reeling from the flaming fist of Ken. Ken was ready to inflict the final blow which would knock Trunks out. Suddenly, Bulma got an idea she overloaded the blasters and aimed straight at Ken. She attempted to fire the blasters, but it backfired and a huge energy blast enshrouded the 4 fighters. After the blast's bright glow faded, Trunks, Bulma, Chun-li, and Ken were all seen lying on the ground. Bulma's blast had knocked them ALL out. The match was declared a draw.  
  
The score was: Z-fighters: 2; Street Fighters: 2  
  
The next match would determine the winner of the tournament.  
  
************************************************************************* 


	6. Final Fight

*************************************************************************  
  
Dragonball Z vs. Street Fighter  
  
By: The Black Samurai  
  
**Note to Rebekah: Sorry about making the last match a draw, but I had to to have this match very suspenseful because this the big match that wins it all.**  
  
Part 5: Goku vs. Ryu  
  
This was it. The final match. The fight that would determine the greatest fighting team on Earth. Goku and Ryu were the best fighters from each team. This was sure to be a epic battle.  
  
The match began with Ryu firing a Hadou-ken at Goku. Goku dodged it and fire an energy blast of his own. Ryu canceled Goku's blast with another Hadou-ken, but the blast created smoke which impaired Ryu's sight. Goku ran up while Ryu was blinded and high kneed him in the chest and elbowed in back.While Ryu was down Goku flew up and shot a barrage of fireballs at Ryu. Ryu got up just in time and started back-flipping to avoid the fireballs. Ryu then jumped up high and performed a Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku (Hurricane Kick) in Goku's face. Goku went flying into the side of the arena. Ryu landed, charged up and performed a Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku (Vaccum Hurricane Kick) in the center of the arena. The suction the hurricane kick was creating started to pull Goku closer to Ryu's kicks. Goku powered up in an attempt to prevent being pulled in all the way. However, the force of the vaccum was too strong and Goku found himself being hit by a flurry of kicks. After about 10 kicks, Goku powered up and punched Ryu out of his move. The two warriors realized this would not be easy.  
  
Ryu decided to turn things up a notch. He gathered his strength and let out a yell as he seemed to transform into a completely different person. Goku recognized Ryu's new form immediately, Ryu looked just like Ken! Wasting no time, Ryu attacked Goku with a flaming dragon uppercut which scorched Goku's outfit. Ryu charged again and performed Ken's Shoryuu-Reppa and Goku hit the arena floor hard. Goku observed that Ryu had gotten a lot faster since he transformed. Ryu was now harder to hit. Just as Ryu was charging for another attack, Goku got an idea. He powered up to use the Kaiyou-ken attack to become faster than Ryu. Ryu began to attack but Goku stopped him with a punch to the stomach then an uppercut into the air. Goku then started to kick Ryu back and forth into the air. Goku finally kicked Goku down to the ground. Ryu was down but not out. He had one last idea. He gathered up his energy once more and transformed into his strongest form.... Evil Ryu.  
  
Goku looked at Ryu's new form in amazement. He had never felt such great power. He decided to go Super Saiyan to finally beat Ryu. The fighters charged at each other and gripped each other's hands and engaged in a test of strength. Sparks of energy flew everywhere and a crater formed underneath them. The friction energy between the two created a blast that forced Goku and Ryu to release their grip. The fighters charged again and engaged in a fist fight. They were so evenly matched they blocked each other's moves every time. The fighters knowing they could not defeat one another this way jumped back. The warriors both charged up and Goku fired a Kamehameha wave just as Ryu fired a Messatsu Gou-Hadou. This was looking a lot like the fight between Vegita and Akuma. The beams collided in an effort to overpower the other. It seemed like an eternity, but Goku began to glow a golden color and yelled as he transformed into a level 2 Super Saiyan. Goku's wave got stronger until it broke through Ryu's beam. It hit with amazing impact as Ryu was knocked away by the force of the beam.Goku then powered down and breathed heavily. Ryu had also reverted back to his normal self. He was knocked out. The Z team had won the tournament! But the celebration did not start yet, everyone felt the arena shaking that last big blast had made the asteroid unstable. They had to get off. Everyone grabbed onto Goku and he teleported them all to the Earth. The asteroid could be seen exploding in space.  
  
The Z-fighters soon then decided it was time to part ways. The Street Fighters congratulated the Z-fighters and promised they would meet again someday. Goku was glad, especially because he could not wait for his rematch with Ryu.  
  
**THE END**  
  
*************************************************************************  
Well, that's it I hope you enjoyed this story. Let me know if you have any advice on how I can make this kind of story better next time I decide to write one. Thanks!  



End file.
